This invention relates to a paperboard bulk bin for relatively heavy quantities of cut-up meat and the like. This invention is particularly concerned with a bin for relatively heavy, palletized loads which are to be moved from place to place. This invention is also particularly concerned with a bin which has a flat bottom and which will not be prone to tip-over or break-apart when the relatively heavy, palletized load is in motion or is brought to a sudden stop. This invention is quite particularly concerned with bins for use in centralized meat-cutting operations.
Centralized meat-cutting operations, involving the mechanized cutting-up, packaging and shipping of large quantities of fresh meat, have required a heavy duty, bulk bin that can be easily formed, filled and moved from place to place on a pallet. In order to be satisfactory for use in a centralized meat-cutting operation, the bin has had to be designed to hold relatively large quantities of meat, on the order of about 2,000 pounds. The bin also has had to be rugged enough to withstand abuse during its handling and moving from place to place on a pallet in the centralized meat-cutting operation. The bin further has had to be adapted to being quickly and easily set-up, preferably by a single workman, at the site of the centralized meat-cutting operation from a generally tubular blank or cylinder.
An example of a bulk pin, suitable for centralized meat-cutting operations, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,558, issued March 23, 1976, to Mr. Jerome E. Elder. However, some problems have arisen in the use of the bin of U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,558. In particular, certain difficulties have been encountered in having the bin assembled by one workman, e.g., in properly aligning a bottom wall insert or pad in the bottom of the bin and in maintaining the generally tubular configuration of the bin during its assembly and prior to its being filled.